1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display and method thereof, and particularly to a display capable of improving frame quality and method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. FIG. 1 is a timing diagram illustrating an active time VA and a blanking time VB of a display panel, a scan start signal STV, data outputted by a source driver, control signals CS outputted by a timing controller, and a common voltage VCOM of the display panel according to the prior art, and FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a bright band being shown in an upper side of the display panel when the display panel refreshes data of a frame according to the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the timing controller of the display panel still outputs the control signals CS continuously in the blanking time VB. Therefore, the timing controller can control the source driver to output a last datum of a frame Fn continuously or output a constant value (such as a voltage corresponding to black (+) or a voltage corresponding to black (−)) continuously according to the control signals CS in the blanking time VB.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the active time VA of the frame Fn, the source driver outputs data (a voltage corresponding to 128 (−) and the voltage corresponding to the black (+) in turn), where a last datum DL outputted by the source driver is the voltage corresponding to the black (+). Therefore, in the blanking time VB, the timing controller can control the source driver to output the voltage corresponding to the black (−) and the voltage corresponding to the black (+) in turn. As shown in FIG. 1, in a frame Fn+1 of the active time VA, a first datum DF outputted by the source driver is the voltage corresponding to the black (−), and a last datum DLB outputted by the source driver is the voltage corresponding to the black (+) in the blanking time VB. That is to say, a voltage of a datum outputted by the source driver corresponding to a first scan line of the frame Fn+1 is changed from the voltage corresponding to the black (+) to the voltage corresponding to the black (−) (that is, a voltage drop 13V), so the common voltage VCOM of the display panel is coupled down (a point A in FIG. 1). Therefore, as shown in FIG. 2, when the display panel refreshes data of a frame (from the frame Fn to the frame Fn+1), the bright band is shown in the upper side of the display panel because the common voltage corresponding to pixels of the first scan line of the display panel is influenced by polarity of the voltage of the datum outputted by the source driver.